


One Naughty Elf Started it All

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tinsel, Vibrators, naughty elves, safe words are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: To be fair... Lance is the one that started it all. Keith likes to indulge in Lance, while Hunk has to bring out the punishments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastleSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/gifts).



> This took me so long to finish. Because, threesomes are hard. Like, I've only done this a few times and it's still so hard. Ugha, anyway I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I made this for he lovely Castle. I seriously hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> In the beginning it isn't known, but our little batch of Lovers do have safe words. But, if you think that might trigger you. Please do not read. 
> 
> Also I took more time in writing this in hopes of catching more mistakes. But, this story will be beta. For I have several new betas! Each of them is lovely and we're working hard to fix the older stories before we do the new ones! So, please be patient. We're working very hard. For my betas, who read this. 
> 
> I love you. <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> For Castle! I seriously hope you enjoy this.

“Lance, do we have to wear these?” 

“Yes! Guys come one, it's almost Christmas and we still haven't spread the joy yet!” 

“..... You mean decorating our apartment in sparkles is spreading joy?” 

“Shut it Keith!” Lance hissed, sticking his tongue out towards his boyfriend while his other boyfriend sighed as he placed some more tinsel around the Christmas Tree. But, the gentle giant pulled Keith aside and spoke with him, Lance didn't particularly cared as he set up the large Christmas Village with glow lights and even a train. 

“Because, I like trains.” Lance giggled, remembering the old cartoon Youtube he saw years ago. The soft jingles of his outfit ringed throughout the small house he shared with his lovers. And Lance loved the fact that in every corner he started to turn in, he could see Christmas Decor painting something. 

Even the air the air itself was coated with the smell of sweets and delicious food. Lance purred in delight, knowing that having a chef boyfriend is such a score. Lance slipped into the kitchen while swaying his hips in order to take the cookie that was sitting on the plate with others. He smirked when he heard a bit of a growl from Keith and Hunk, but did nothing as he grabbed some reindeer from the totes. 

“Lance, I need to go out to get some more supplies for dinner. You want anything?” Hunk asked, moving around in his Santa outfit, making Lance grin. “Hhhnnmmm, if you see any awesome Christmas Village stuff can you buy it?” Lance asked, getting Hunk to chuckle before he ruffled Lance's brown locks. 

“Sure thing buddy. How about you Keith?” 

“Would you be able to get me some Sour Cream chips?” 

“Yup! I'll be back in an hour or two. Play nice.” Hunk informed, kissing Lance on the lips before kissing Keith's lips. The two men dressed as elves blushed and preened at Hunk's attention, making the other smile before he waved them off. 

Lance watched Hunk leave, making his way out the door and towards his car. When he watched the small Honda Civic make it's way down the street, did he go back to his decorating. But, right before he did, Lance felt a body press up against his own. Making a small gasp escape Lance's lips as skillful fingers smoothed over his chest. 

“You look so sexy in this and I don't know why.” Keith hissed, while, Lance chuckle. 

This being the elf outfits he got for both himself and Keith. It was a sleeve-less elf top and small green shorts accessorized with a hat and red and green stockings. It was hassle getting Keith into the outfit, but all in all it was worth it. Though, Lance would lie if he didn't buy his shorts, just a little bit shorter than Keith's. 

“Hey, none of that now. We got to get the rest of the tinsel up.” Lance stated, smacking Keith on the forehead and getting a growl for his act. 

“Fine.” Keith conceded, making Lance kiss him on the cheek in thanks. 

Taking a ladder, Lance grabbed the longest tinsel he saw in the plastic tote. It was gold that would match perfectly to the largest Christmas Tree that had in the living room. Since they had several small ones in the dinning room, kitchen and even bathrooms. As Lance juggled the tinsel, the ladder he was on wobbled and Lance yelped when finally it toppled over. 

Thankfully he landed on the couch without any harm done to him. But, sadly he bounced off the comfortable couch and tangled himself even more in the golden wrapping. A loud bang sounded out through the house that seemed to almost echo in every room. A loud thumping noise came soon after from above and Keith came rushing down to see what happened. 

“Lance! Are you ok-...” Keith faltered a bit as he spoke. Right there splayed on the couch like a beautiful present was a tied up Lance. His shirt shimmy up to reveal his wonderful stomach, his legs spread out to reveal everything of his lover. And of course his panting face that made Keith instantly harden at the site. 

“Yeah, can you help me I'm stu-KEITH!” Lance yelped, feeling sneaky hands push his shirt up more to reveal his nipples while another hand worked on getting his shorts off. There would be underwear if lance bothered with it, but the shorts were already so short and tight that underwear just wouldn't look good. 

“Fuck, do you know how fucking sexy you look?” Keith asked, his eyes glazed over with lust as he started mouthing at Lance's neck. Lance moaned, turning his head so that the other had better access to his neck. Keith took the invitation and bite down hard onto the skin, making Lance scream with the rough bite and yet feeling his cock twitch as soon as the shorts were almost ripped off. 

Keith growled, licking up the wound and sucking around the skin. Making Lance know that he'll have to wear some turtlenecks for awhile in order to hide the monster hickey and bruises. The two devilish hands smoothed over his skin and Lance felt hot to where the hands journeyed. Going down, teasing by dipping down a bit before going back up towards his chest. 

Lance whined, wanting Keith to do something, but the other just smirked and leaned forward for a kiss. Of course with Keith, his kisses were always hot and demanding. The shorter male wanting to dominate and Lance submitting for him easily. 

“Keith.” Lance whimpered, saliva already dripping down from the side of his mouth as soon as they pulled away from each other. 

“You've been teasing me all day.” Keith hissed, actually ripping off his shorts before throwing them to the floor. Gripping his legs in a harsh manor, the other started rubbing their cocks together making Lance push up in pleasure as he felt the warmth glide together in a rushed fashion. 

“I hope you're ready to get wrecked.” Keith hissed, leaned down to lick at his left nipple greedily. Lance moaned and whimpered, pushing his chest up more into the hunger mouth that latched on. A tongue swirled around the hard nub, dipping in harshly before Keith sucked hard. This made Lance scream, wrapping his legs around the other as pleasure surged. 

“Kei... kei.... kei...” Lance chanted when the other started nibbling onto his chest before pulling back. 

“Look at you, such a good boy taking everything I'm throwing.” Keith grinned, watching as Lance shivered and whined at the praise. It made Keith lick his lips at the beautiful sound the tanned male bellow gave. 

“Are you a good boy Lance? Do you want a treat?” Keith asked, making Lance whine. 

“I'll be good! I'll be good! I'll be good.” Lance sobbed, when those hands did nothing. He felt so hot and he just wanted something to happen. Keith snickered, before he moved them around on the couch into a position that was suitable. Lance was still tied together, laying down while facing Keith's thick erect cock that slowly dripped with pre-cum. 

Keith didn't have to say anything as Lance already knew what to do. Already a coy little tongue was making small little lick at his head. Slipping over the pre-cum and nibbling at a few points. Keith growled, trying to hold himself from just thrusting down the others throat and fucking into his mouth until he was hoarse. But, that was another time for he was already starting to become impatient. 

Reaching over, Keith grabbed the tiny bottle of lube he placed on the coffee table once he saw Lance walking around in his little booty shorts. Putting a good amount on his fingers, Keith started tracing the rim of the quivering hole. Teasing the outer rim and dipping in every now and then. Getting little sobs from Lance under him. 

But, Keith needed his revenge for how Lance making him so hard. He also wanted revenge for forcing him into the outfit. So, Keith was obnoxiously slow, pushing down Lance's hips when the other try to thrust into his finger that finally penetrated through the tight muscle. Keith smirked, pulling out his finger before thrusting it back in, listening to the filthy noise it made when he went faster before going slow and rough. 

After five minutes, Keith finally added a second finger and couldn't help to smirk viciously as he heard the sobbing from Lance. His cock was rock hard and Keith was using his other hand to prevent the other from coming, but not allowing the other to falter either. It was just constant slow pleasure and when Keith was finally finished, Lance was laying on the couch. His eyes wide and his mouth open in for small little cries and begging. 

“You were such a good boy Lance, that means you get a reward.” Keith teased, pulling out his three fingers and watching Lance's hole try to swallow them back in. A whimper came out of Lance as Keith moved them once again, not noticing some of the long tinsel wrapping around him. 

With a quick thrust of his hips, he slide right into Lance. Making the other scream so loud, that even the neighbors might hear them, even though they were few yards away from their home. Keith was quick, watching his dick slide out and in, Lance's insides fluttering around his cock. Trying it's hardest to keep his dick inside to prevent itself from feeling empty. 

“Kei! Kei! Kei! So good! Oh Kei! So good!” Lance chanted, his eyes looking blown out and his mouth was open. Keith adored this site, fucking into Lance harder as the other continued to moan. 

“You like that Lance? Like it when your slutty hole is filled with my thick dick?” Keith drawled, gripping his legs to spread them wider. 

He continues to thrust upward, panting and growling as he hit that bundle of nerves inside Lance. Making Lance body explode with pleasure and in the end, Lance had to just lay against the couch and enjoy the ride. And Keith gave him a wild life, going fast and coming in and out of him in a way that made him feel like he was high. 

Everything was too much for Lance. It felt like his skin was becoming too hot, that his body was craving for his lover to the point of agony. Every time the head of Keith's cock slammed into his prostate he felt like he was being bombarded with pleasure that he doesn't want to escape from. It was a feeling that Lance both clings to and edges away from for how intense it was. 

Keith loved the feeling of Lance's wall closing in around him and when he tries to pull his cock out all the way, Lance will put resistance. Scrambling to keep him back inside and sobbing every time Keith managed to free himself. 

But, Keith could feel his stomach tighten and his cock stiffen. He knew he didn't have much time and decided to quicken things up. Grabbing Lance's weeping dick, he started pumping it harshly. Gripping it tightly and doing quick motions making Lance struggle to register what was happening. With another harsh slam, he felt the sticky cum spilling out of Lance's cock. Covering his hands and the others stomach with thick fluids of white. 

Keith grunted, his balls tightening as he spilled his hot seed inside his lover. Lance twitched when he felt the small warmth fill inside of him. Almost purring in delight as Keith leaned down to shower him with kisses and praise. 

“Alright, let's get cleaned up.” Keith whispered, getting Lance to murmur in agreement. But, as Keith lifted Lance up he slipped and fall. The two crying out in surprise as they struggled and soon, the two were on the floor. Blinking with exhaustion and confusion before they noticed something very important about the tinsel. 

It was wrapped around them. 

And they couldn't get out. 

And of course that would be the moment where Hunk would come in. Bringing in bags of groceries before coming into the living to see where his two lovers were. Hunk stared in surprise at Lance and Keith on the floor. The two blushing and shivering as they rubbed against each other in hopes of wiggling out. 

Hunk sighed, placing his hand on his hips as he made his way to his naughty elves. 

“So, I see you've been playing.” Hunk spoke, his voice hard and watching his two lovers jolt at his tone of voice. He looked over towards the messy couch and sighed, knowing he'll have to clean that. But, for now he needed to bring out some punishment.

He grabbed his nicely tied up lovers, bringing them both up stairs like they weighed nothing before making his way into their bedroom. Gently placing them on the bed, he looked them over sighed when he saw Lance's lose hole. Already dripping cum and twitching as soon as he thrusts two fingers inside.

“Did Keith make a mess inside you?” Hunk asked, getting Lance to whimper. 

“Hunk...” the two moaned, both continue to wiggling on the bed and whining as their sensitive bodies rubbed against each other. 

“Naughty elves, so horny that you would fuck on the couch? Even when you know the couch is off limits.”Hunk informed, moving his fingers inside Lance harshly, while his other hand grabbed the left ass cheek of Keith. 

“I think you two need to be punished. But, since I know Keith was probably the one who initiated it.” Hunk spoke, going to his knees and shoving his face into the others ass. Hunk gave the cute hole he saw a long lick. Hearing Keith scream was music to his ears and with Lance's own wanting whimpers, it was like a heavenly orchestra. 

“Hunk! Hunk! Aaaahhh!” Keith moaned, burying his face in Lance's neck. Biting hard onto the already abused flesh at the pleasure he was feeling. Making Lance cry and whimper at Keith as he tried to rub against the other. 

But, Hunk was cruel, using one of his strong hands to keep Lance from moving his hips. Hunk lapped at Keith's hole, dipping his tongue in ever now and then before slobbering on the outside. Making Keith messy and dripping, making the man spill pre-cum all over his stomach and Lance's. 

Once, he heard Keith sobbing did Hunk start fucking Keith with his tongue. Thrusting inside the greedy hold and slapping Keith's cheeks to make the other clench up. Below, Lance was whining as he saw Keith's eyes almost roll towards the back of his head. His mouth open in continuous moans as he tried to move back into the hungry mouth. 

When Hunk started using his large fingers to fuck into the sloppy hole, did Lance cry out in frustration. He tried getting out of the bond in order to feel some sort of pleasure. Wanting to feel what Keith was feeling, but that cause Hunk to growl dangerously and push Lance hard. Lance blinked in surprise as his hips were snapped back into the bed almost painfully and instantly hid into Keith's neck when he saw the livid expression of his lover. 

“Always greedy Lance.” Hunk sighed, thrusting three fingers into Keith who started kissing his distressed lover's cheek. 

Shaking his head Hunk went over to the side table in order to grab the bottle of lube. He dropped his pants and boxers, slipping out of them with a kick. And showing the painfully hard cock towards Lance and Keith. He used the lube and slicked up his shaft, making sure to make a show as he made his way behind Keith. 

Hunk pushed the tip of his cock inside Keith, making the other give out little needy noises before pulling out again. Chuckling at the outraged cries Keith made when Hunk continued to do this for a few minutes. He gave the man's ass a hard slap before shoving his cock in and started thrusting. 

“HUNK!” Keith moaned, almost moving with Hunk's thrusts because of how powerful the man was thrusting. His thick and hard cock filling up everything inside him and causing him to shake as his prostate was punch with the head of his lover's cock. 

“Shit, get tighter sweet heart.” Hunk spoke, slapping Keith's ass again. 

This caused the desire result of Keith clenching around his cock and also electing a harsh moan from Keith. Hunk smirked, watching a sad pair of ocean blue eyes look at him as he continued fucking Keith. Using a free hand to feel the hard cock that was trapped along side Keith's own. But, Lance already had his fun and he needed to punish them for dirtying the couch again. 

It was actually hard to keep that couch stain free. 

“Such sluts, always wanting cock.” Hunk mused, making the two under him moan. They were too delicious to resist and Hunk leaned forward to crush their bodies with his own large one. Thrusting harder and faster into Keith, making sure to be rough and almost moving his two lovers up the bed. 

“Hu... Hunk.....” Keith managed to shakily moan out. Cumming from the force of the others treatment. Making it sticky and warm between his body and Lance's. But, Hunk wasn't done and he continued to thrust into the sensitive hole. Watching how his lover screamed, with Lance kissing his neck in comfort and yet also looking with hunger. 

It was the look of his messy and hot loves that finally drove Hunk to slam on last time into Keith. Spilling his warm seed inside and giving shallow thrusts to make sure the other took everything he had. He patted Keith's ass in approval, breathing in before pulling out and watching his gaping hole try to close. 

“That was good. But, I have to get cleaning the mess you made along with making the food.” Hunk groaned, getting up from his spot and walking over towards their dresser. Pulling out a few items, Hunk could hear the small little sniffle of Lance and the little exhausted cooing of Keith. 

It seemed he pushed Lance too far as the other started becoming upset that Hunk wasn't paying attention to him. Again though, Hunk knew that this all started because of Lance and honestly, Hunk had been hot and bothered since Lance pranced himself around his slutty outfit and forced Keith to wear the same. 

Keith jolted, making Lance blink in surprise at Keith's reaction to look down and see Hunk had placed a plug inside the other. Making sure it stays in by using their safe tape before slapping Keith's already bruising cheeks. 

“Keep that seed inside you Keith. We don't want anymore of a mess than we already have.” Hunk scolded, before he look down at Lance who stared at him teary eyed. 

“Aw babe.” Hunk sighed, leaning down to kiss Lance on the mouth. Mixing their tongues tongues before pulling away in order to kiss Keith after he too made needy sounds. 

“You started this babe, accept you punishment. For you been a bad boy.” Hunk informed, making Lance sputter as he left their side. Spreading Lance's cheeks, Hunk started pushing in small little objects inside his horny lover. Making Lance moan in confusion and pleasure that something was finally being pushed inside him. 

“Hunk! Noooo! I want you cock! Give me your cock!” Lance whined, feeling another object get pushed in. So Far there was four small object pushed in before a much larger was shoved inside him. 

“Nope! You were a bad boy! You knew that Keith would indulge you and got him in trouble with your stunt.” Hunk informed, taping the snug dildo inside Lance before pushing his lovers up the bed a bit. Using the tinsel, Hunk started tying up his lovers even more in order to make sure they wouldn't escape. 

“You know the safe word?” Hunk asked, making the two mumble out the word together. 

“Lions.” the two replied, making Hunk nod his head. 

“Well, I'm going to clean up. Enjoy your punishment.” Hunk grinned, before taking the small devices that was connected to the wires that were currently inside Lance. Hunk pushed it to the highest volume, making the vibrating bullets come to life and shake inside Lance. Lance screamed, with Keith making questions sounds as the two started rubbing their bodies against each other. 

Hunk couldn't help it as he cleaned himself up to grab his phone and take a few pictures and videos. His elves were just so naughty and cute that it just need to be preserved. With that though, he placed his pants and boxers on and left the room. 

The house filling with Christmas songs and screams of ecstasy. 

Thankfully Hunk was able to get the stains out of the couch.


End file.
